backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1kelpar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Newspaper, Newspaper! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 13:23, February 25, 2013 Keep On Snow-Going page Hello. I do believe that 'Snow-Going' is supposed to be hypenated. If not, it makes snow the objectional topic, but this is not the case. 'Going' is the verb, and 'Snow' is the adjective, as in "What kind of going?". The answer is "Snow-Going". BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 07:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Do not delete song lyrics. 1kelpar... I noticed that you removed some lyrics from We're Going To Mars, and I need you to know that those kinds of edits are not tolerated on any wiki. Since you're new here, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you need to know that deleting lyrics is not justified for any reason. Not to earn extra badge points, or anything like that. Vandalism is any form of deleberate defacing of any page on this wiki, and people who do this repeatedly can be blocked from the site (meaning you will not be able to edit any of the pages you see on this wiki). If you wish to avoid facing this kind of message in the future, make sure that when you edit a page, you have done the research to back up what it is you are changing, and carefully consider what you already see on a page before taking any action to delete anything. Please do not make this mistake again. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 08:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Don't take out the lyrics Hi, 1kelpar. I saw the Call Of The Mermaid page you edited. Please don't take out the lyrics on the page. I think BackyardigansforChrist77 already told you not to. Thanks BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 11:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Please don't take out song pictures! Please, don't take out the song pictures. I've already had to undo your edits to get the picture back, so please don't take out the picture! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan I told you already! DO NOT REMOVE THE PICTURES ON THE SONG PAGES!!!!!!! I keep telling you not too. If you think I sound really mad, I am. Do not add my Austin picture to the page. I know I'm telling you this now, sorry bout that... That picture is only used for my user account, so don't add my pictures that are in my user profile, please. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 18:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Warning 1kelpar, This is getting completely out of hand. Not only did you keep removing song lyrics, you're starting a fight with BackyardigansKaibigan. (I read everything on your talk page, and you obviously have no intentions of listening to him, which is why you made him really mad.) I'm warning you, knock it off right now. If I see one more page vandalised with your username attached to it, you will be blocked. This is the only warning you will receive. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 05:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 You've been blocked 1kelpar, You are blocked indefinitely for three months for repeatedly vandalizing the pages on The Backyardigans Wiki. If you have any questions, contact Wikia Staff. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Don't delete important content Hi, 1Kelpar. First I want to say, "Welcome Back!". So what I wanted to say is please don't remove content from pages. I recently looked at you entire edit on Into the Deep (DVD) and Whodunit?, so please, don't remove important content. Actually, don't remove an entire page as well. If this continues, then you'll be reported. If your not gonna respond, then please don't bother vandalizing. If your not gonna read this message, then that's a big problem, 'cause this message is important. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 15:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Please don't delete every content on pages/Please don't add episodes in categories that's NOT episode 1: Excuse me, 1kelpar. Don't delete ever content on pages. I saw the Austin the Clown and Policewoman Uniqua Underhood pages. Why do you delete those? I would also like to ask why you first delete all the pictures of Underhood on the Whodunit/Images page, then delete all of her page? 2: Please do not add episodes into categories besides the categories related to episodes. For example:'' The Flipper! is in the category "Played by Pablo". _________________________________________________________________________________________________ This is completely out of hand. If this continues, I will report you. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 23:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Don't mix songs with characters with songs/Don't add episodes with songs categories or in any non-related category at all! Please don't add characters into songs categories. For instance, "Lady in Pink" is in the "Songs", "Season 2 Songs" category, and "Lady in Pink (song)" is in the "Females", "Antogonists" category. Please also don't add episodes into categories not related to those episodes. For example: "International Super Spy" is in the "Songs" category-"International Super Spy (song)" is in the "Episodes" category. I hope you're reading this! I though I already sent you a message about the episodes. If this continues, I will report you! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Make the Ice and solo songs 1kelpar, On the Make the Ice song, please don't replace the phrase "''zillion!" with "gazillion!", or "trillion!". I've listened to the song over and over to make sure it's "zillion!" As for the solo songs: Don't delete the soloist's names in the Lyrics section. Just because his or her's name is in the "Characters Singing" section, doesn't mean you can delete the name from Lyrics. If you have anymore questions, please repond. If your not, please take this message as advice. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan You've been reported 1kelpar, You've been repoted to BackyardigansforChrist77. First of all, Tasha the Giant is not the species of a giant, she is a species of a hippo. Also, I thought I told you not to remove pictures from pages, so as warned, I would report you. Second of all, why undo the edit of Giant Tasha I did? Are you just mad that I undid your edits? I did not do that on purpose! You had no right to undo my edit. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 16:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan You've been blocked 1kelpar, You've been blocked for 6 months for inserting false information on the Wiki pages and repeated vandalizm. The length of this block is partially due to the fact that you constantly ignored at least 5 warnings from BackyardigansKaibigan, with absolutely no intentions of taking notice to the Wiki rules. If you have any questions, contact Wikia Staff. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Whodunit 1kelpar, You have vandalized the Whodunit page on a total of 7 times. How? You keep saying that Uniqua doesn't appear in the episode. If you vandalize the Whodunit page one more time, you will be reported to BackyardiganforChrist77. P.S: My friend sent you a message on YouTube. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan I've had it. You're being reported. 1kelpar, You know what? I've had it. I've absolutely had it! Every since you got unblocked in the late January, you've been nothing but trouble. Ever since, you vandalized 23 times, and that is unacceptable on this wiki. Here is a list of what you vandalized: *The Uniqua page, 3 times. (Category cheated 4 times in 2 edits-2 category-adding for adding and 2 category-adding for deleting; deleted some important info in Appearances) *The Tasha page, 2 times. (Category cheated 4 times in 2 edits-2 category-adding for adding and 2 category-adding for deleting) *The Pablo page, 2 times. (Category cheated 4 times in 2 edits-2 category-adding for adding and 2 category-adding for deleting) *The Tyrone page, 2 times. (Category cheated 4 times in 2 edits-2 category-adding for adding and 2 category-adding for deleting) *The Austin page, 5 times. (Category cheated 4 times in 2 edits-2 category-adding for adding and 2 category-adding for deleting; deleted important quotes in the quotes section, and yes, it ways me who "kept doing that") *The The Backyardigans End Song, 1 time. (deleted imporatant categories) *The Whodunit page, 3 times. (YOU KEEP REMOVING Uniqua IN THE Characters Present SECTION!) *The The Fleeting Phantom Figure in the Garden, 3 times. (category cheated once; kept saying that Uniqua wasn't singing; deleted the picture) *The Whodunit? page, 1 time. (claimed Uniqua didn't sing and deleted her name in the Characters Singing section. *The Los Galacticos page, 1 time. (deleting everything on the page) I had to undo all your edits. Satisfied? You will be reported to BackyardiganforChrist77 again. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan I can't believe it! I just reported you and you continue to vandalize! 27 minutes later... AND YOU KEEP VANDALIZING! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! Species Mix 1kelpar, When you edit pages like, Mermaid Uniqua or General Pablo, in the species bar there are two species. If you see 2 species, just don't remove them. For example: Mermaid Tasha: Species-Mermaid/'Hippo' So, don't keep deleting a species from the textbox. Next time you do it, I'll count all the edits you did as vandal edits and include them with my report to BackyardiganforChrist77. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 02:01, February 3, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan You've been blocked 1kelpar, You have been blocked for 6 months again for repeated vandalism, removing content on wiki pages. This result of this decision is due to the fact that you were reported by BackyardigansKaibigan... again, who gave me a list of all the vandalism you caused. I must say that I'm very disappointed that a registered wiki user like you hasn't learned anything all this time. I've seen your username off and on for a long time on this wiki, and you may have caused trouble before, but this is way off the deep end. 23 vandal edits? Deleting all the Policewoman Uniqua Underhood pictures from the Whodunit/Images page? That is a first-class 'troll' edit, something I would expect from an unregistered user. I looked at your talk page for a refresher, and it's very upsetting to me how you keep ignoring BackyardigansKaibigan. You really made him angry. Your conduct on this site for the most part is totally inexcusable. I suggest that during your block, you read the wikia rules and guidelines on Community Central, and learn to play nice around here. Otherwise, I would strongly advise you to stay off of The Backyardigans Wiki altogether. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:22, February 3, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Not off to a good start. 1kelpar, I noticed you were unblocked yesterday, and so far, you are indeed not at a good start. There are some issues for you to settle: #You probably not have seen the Flower Power episode. In the scene where the Gloom Meister captures Flower Girl, he does his villain laugh, and his nerdy laugh, which contains snort's and giggles. Similar to what you did to the Policewoman Uniqua Underhood page, there is no reason to remove it from the Flower Power page, the Gloom Meister page, or the quote on the Austin page. #On Tasha's House, ''and other locations you'll edit in the future, please keep the "Visits" in "Appearances and Visits". #On any song that's to the tune of a popular tune, like ''Austin's Lament or The Genie Bottle, please don't remove the reference that states the what the song's to the melody of. Please don't remove the coinciding category. #In the future in reference pages, if one of the facts say that one of the characters were absent, don't remove that. Also, please don't remove a genre (i.e Wall of Sound/Girl Group). As a registered member, you should not be deleting important things on the wiki intentionally. Please follow these tips. Good day, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 13:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) The Gloom Meister's Laugh 1kelpar, So far, you have repeatedly deleted facts about Austin the Gloom Meister's laugh 3 times. #On the Austin page, #On the Flower Power page, #On the Gloom Meister page. If you do anything related to this, you'll be reported to the admin, BackyardiganforChrist77. Because you keep denying that the Gloom Meister doesn't have a nerdy laugh, here's video proof that he does have a nerdy laugh. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 14:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Mixed Species 1kelpar, If you see a character with two species, like Uniquor or Pablor, don't remove them. For example: Uniquor: Species: Uniqua/Alien You have done this 4 times with revision. Next time you do repeat the edit, I will report you to BackyardiganforChrist77. Ever since Saturday, you've been on thin ice. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 20:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You're being reported. 1kelpar, You see? When somebody revert's your edits, doesn't that mean anything to you? I don't think so. 1kelpar, you're going to be reported because you repeated the same vandal edits I warned you about. Here's the list of reasons I should report you: 1. On August 3rd, you were denying that a role named the Gloom Meister had a nerdy laugh. Therefore, you kept repeatedly deleting that fact on sorts of pages. I even sent you a video, yet you kept ignoring. Here's the count you did it: *Once on August 3rd on the Austin page, *Once on the same day on the Flower Power episode page, *and twice on the 8-3rd and today the 5th on the Gloom Meister page. 2. On August 4th, I warned you about the species mix (Mermaid Tasha-Hippo/Mermaid), but you still kept deleting one species. With warning, you still did the fifth edit. Here's the count: *Twice on the Uniquor page (both on August 4th) *Twice on the Pablor page (both on August 4th) *Once on the Lady Uniqua page (one on August 5th) Here's the thing with you, you get unblocked and you keep vandalising, with only little edits that helps the wiki. I simply never get it. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC)